Un pedacito de felicidad
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Han pasado trece años desde que Giygas fue derrotado por Ninten y su séquito, sin embargo, algo totalmente nuevo para él ha sucedido en tan sólo un instante. Drabble de 600 palabras aprox. POV Ninten


**Disclaimer: **Los tres personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Shigesato Itoi :3

La trama fue creada por mí :B

Disfruten!

* * *

**Un pedacito de felicidad**

Espero afuera de la sala. Mis manos tiemblan, y tengo una rara sensación de nerviosismo y emoción.

He esperado este día tanto tiempo, después de haber salvado al mundo cuando niño uno debe tener un día tan bello como este. Han pasado trece años desde que derroté a Giygas, Ana y yo hemos sido muy felices desde entonces. Hace poco nos hemos mudado a un pueblo llamado Onett, y nuestra vida juntos es casi perfecta.

Y llegó el día que tanto habíamos esperado durante ocho largos meses. Ana en la madrugada despertó con dolores, entonces reaccioné rápido y la subí al auto conmigo. Teníamos todo preparado para este día, y ambos estábamos muy felices, pero también algo asustados. ¿Qué sucedería si algo saliera mal?¿Si por hechos de la vida Ana hubiera tenido un problema? No podía sacar esas cosas de mi mente, sin embargo, hemos llegado ya, y mi esposa ha entrado a sala.

Mi corazón late rápido, como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho, miro el reloj, ha pasado una hora, y yo sigo aquí, lleno de ansiedad.

Camino de un lado al otro, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, y en lo que sucederá allí dentro.

Sólo quiero que todo salga bien.

Tengo las manos frías, no puedo seguir esperando, ha amanecido ya, y la luz del sol empieza a traspasar las ventanas.

Entonces, escuché eso que fue como música para mis oídos.

El llanto de un bebé, sí, eso me indicaba que todo estaba bien, que tanto tiempo de espera había valido la pena.

Mi corazón late con más fuerza, no puedo esperar a que me dejen entrar, y verlo.

Pasó media hora, y por fin me dejaron entrar a ver a mi esposa, y a mi pequeño.

Me puse junto a ella, quien lloraba de felicidad, mientras lo cargaba dulcemente en sus brazos, me agaché para poder verlo mejor.

—Es hermoso, Ninten—dijo Ana, a quien le di un beso en los labios.

Cargué a ese recién nacido. Se parece mucho a mí, es una luz para mis ojos, un milagro de la vida, es mi hijo.

—Es perfecto—respondí— al fin, estás fuera, pequeño.

Le di un beso en la frente, a lo que él devolvió una sonrisita tierna. Se lo devolví a Ana, ya que me daba cierto temor cargarlo yo. Puse uno de mis brazos tras el hombro de mi esposa y madre de mi hijo.

— ¿Cuál será su nombre?—dijo ella, mientras el pequeño empezaba a llorar, señal que necesitaba alimentarse.

Me puse a pensar, rayos, habíamos tenido ocho meses para pensar el nombre de nuestro primer hijo, sin embargo, no teníamos idea de qué hacer en ese momento.

—Alec— dije yo, dudando de lo que decía.

El bebé lloraba más y más.

—Creo que no le agrada—dijo ella, riendo— ¿Qué te parece Bryan?

El bebé lloró todavía más y más fuerte.

—Tampoco le gustó el tuyo—le dije sonriendo— ¿Lane?

El bebé demostró no querer llamarse así, llorando más fuerte.

— ¿Tyler?—dijo Ana, al momento que el bebé volvió a llorar.

Nos quedamos pensativos un instante. Entonces, como por arte de magia, fue como si nuestras mentes se unieran por un segundo, nos miramos a los ojos y las miradas de ambos se conectaron, junto con un par de sonrisas, entonces al unísono salió de nuestras bocas:

—Ness

El pequeño se quedó tranquilo, abrió los ojos un momento, y luego los cerró, se acurrucó en los brazos de Ana, sin inmutarse.

—Ese será su nombre—dijo Ana, mirándolo con ternura— mi pequeño Ness.

Así fue como empezó una nueva vida para ambos, y para nuestro pequeño hijo, que nos dio tanta felicidad desde el principio.

* * *

Si eres lector mío debes estar: OH POR DIOS! ESCRIBIO ALGO QUE NO ES DE SSBB! MUEROOO!

Si pues, fui al doctor gamer y me diagnosticaron una grave adiccion a los fanfics de SSBB xd

Y por eso, la cura está aquí, tengo un fic que no es de SSBB! YAY!

Aunque...Ness también es parte de...

ADATSAHSGSHAJK ES DE EARTHBOUND DIJE!

Dejen reviews si?:D


End file.
